As computer-based systems, appliances, automated teller machines, point of sale terminals and the like have become more prevalent in recent years, the ease of use of the human-machine interface has become increasingly important. A conventional touch-sensitive panel usually has a smooth flat surface and uses sensors such as capacitive sensors and/or pressure sensors to sense locations being touched by a finger(s) and/or an object(s). For example, a user presses a region of a touch screen commonly with a fingertip to emulate a button press and/or moves his or her finger on the panel according to the graphics displayed behind the panel on the display device.
In the real world, there exists a wide variety of surface textures. Textures are used to describe visual structures as well as feel of touching to various surfaces. For a human-computer interface device, a user is often presented with virtual textures in the form of images displayed on computer screens. For example, images of sandpaper and/or corduroy may be seen, but the user typically cannot feel what the sandpaper or corduroy feels like when he or she touches the display or touch screen. If a touch screen or surface is used, the texture of that screen may be felt as a typical smooth surface, which usually does not simulate texture(s) of what those on-screen images are displaying. Even if the touch screen or touch surface is coated with an artificial texture such as a raised surface, the user is only able to feel a single coated texture.
A problem associated with the conventional touch-sensitive panel is that it does not provide configurable texture information to a user. Another problem associated with the conventional touch-sensitive panel is the inability to provide input confirmation when a user enters an input outside of visual cues, or audible cues when coupled with a sound system. For example, when a user presses a location on a conventional touch-sensitive panel, the panel typically does not have the capability to confirm the selected input instantaneously as would a mechanical switch.